The bet that became a game show?
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: When Edward,Jasper,and Emmett make a bet to get each of the swan sisters into bed they start falling for them then when the girls find out they were all a bet they sign up for a game show just to find them there.
1. The beginning of a true love

Disclaimer : I Don't own twilight(Grabs tissue)Stephanie Myers does

Epov

"Hey we think your all that don't we" My friend Emmet complained "Well yeah we've slept with almost every girl in this school" I mentioned " Well yeah but there is still about three girls we haven't laid" my friend Jasper said catching up to us " I Bet none of us can even get one of them laid" Emmett added " " I Bet you my 5 video game systems that we can't get any of them laid" Jasper laughed " Well then it's a bet" we agreed " Who are they" I questioned "Isabella ,Alice, and Rose swan" they said in unison "Shit" I thought to myself "Ok Which one do I have to get" "Isabella" They laughed "I'll get Alice" Jasper agreed "Yes I get the super hot one "Emmet gloated "but that is impossible" I argued "We should just ask their exes what got them close to it" Emmett suggested "That's the thing they don't have any exes they only have currents and they are only guy virgins left" I started explaining " The Volturi bros" We said in unison "All they do is dance and sing" I complained "The closest thing they've had to sex is making out in the dance studio" Jasper complained "Wait how do you know that" I questioned "Well ever since the 2nd grade I have had a crush on Alice so sometimes I follow her and her sisters around" he answered looking like he was blushing. "Okay now rules" I said still freaked that my best friend follows three girls and their boyfriends

"If we start getting feelings for the girl we stop the bet right away and tell them." Jasper said I knew he was going to do that. "Then why don't you just quit" I asked "Because I like my game systems"


	2. powerpuff girls

Ok first the in the book the vampires called the volturi threaten to kill Bella in new moon because she knows they are vampires .Then they come back to kill them in breaking dawn because of Reneseme

Bpov

"Hey Alice" I greeted my overly excited

"Hey Sis" She said Bouncing off her seat

"What's with you" My Sister Rosalie said sitting down with us after getting her lunch

"Well you know were all dating one of the volturi brothers right" she said trying to calm down

"Yah so" We answered

"Well were going on triple dates" She said knowing this was a first we sighed

Skip to tonight

Alice had me in a Blue dress with a black stripe in the middle

She had Rose in a matching outfit in green

She was wearing a dress just like ours but in pink

"Alice why the hell are we dressed like the powerpuff girls

"Were dressed like this because I told them to dress to match us" She answered

"So you told our boyfriends to be the rowdyruff boys" Rose complained

"No because if I said that that means we were made in a cauldron and they were made in a toilet

"Great Alice now I think my boyfriend made from barf "I said

"Your lucky they aren't made from snips ,snails and puppy dog tails" she answered

"Ok stop just because Charlie has a lab coat doesn't make him professor" I said

"OK shut it" I screamed

"oh I should shut I'm not the one afraid of the dark" Rose screamed

"Ok if you weren't dressed as buttercup I'd punch you"

"Oh shut we got to go" Alice said


	3. Alice breaking down

Disclaimer:I do not own anything mentioned in this story only the idea

The next day at school

Epov

"Hey Bella" I said

Jpov

"Hi Alice" I said feeling I was going to throw up because I haven't talked to her in years

Empov

"You look hot today Rose" I said meaning it

Epov

"You do know we three have boyfriends right" Alice, Bella, and Rosalie Said

"Oh by the way Emmett you don't call me Rose only a few people can call me that and thank you" Rosalie said blushing

Then Demetri, Felix, And Alec came over and kissed each of their girlfriends on the fore head and sat down

"Hey you guys were going to the dance studio you want to come" They asked

"We would love to" The girls said as their boyfriend escorted them to the studio

When they were out of the cafeteria Jasper got up "Where are you going" I asked

"I'm going to follow them duh" He said

"Dude she's a bet just stop" Emmett said

"I can't I think I love her" Jasper said

"Ha dude spying on her and her boyfriend doesn't give you guys a relationship "I laughed

"OK maybe not but if you want those game systems you need know what your girls like I already know my girl" Jasper gloated

"He has a point" I said as Emmett and I got up

"Come on" I said

When we got there we peered and saw them dancing to some song called boyfriend

I see you with a manI see you laughingAnd I see you flipping your hairLike you think you're hypnotizing my manBut it's not gonna go as you plannedDa da da da da daDa da da da da da You think you're cleverBut I've got something betterMy guy he texts me lettersSpelling t t i cAnd only I know (I know)Only I know what that meansThis girl is crazyNo you're notNo you're notNo you're notNo you're notNo you're notYou're not gonna steal my boyfriendYou're not gonna steal him, not nowYou're not gonna steal my boyfriendNo way, no way, no howNo you're not gonna steal my boyfriendNo matter how you work itYou're not gonna steal my boyfriendAnd that's the final verdictSo don't think you'd ever have a shotCause if you had a shot you'd miss completelyI see you flirtingBut his head you won't be turningInstead you'll just be learningHow a real relationship flowsAnd there's no way with you he's gonna goDa da da da da daDa da da da da daSo put your hips back in checkAnd try never to forgetMy guy you're not gonna getSo what you trying to prove?

When they finished all I could think was wow.

Bella looked really hot when she was dancing, her hair flowed gracefully.

Wth why am I thinking that she's a bet.

Then I peered back in the window I saw Bella slap Demetri, Alice kicked Felix, And Rosalie punched Alec. Then they started crying and headed to the door.

"Guys we got to hide they're coming" I said as I hid behind the door

Jasper just stood there waiting when Alice came out he ran after her.

"Dude this is our only free time" Emmett said

"I don't care" He said still going after her

"We better go comfort the other two if we want to win." I said as Emmett nodded

Jpov

When I caught up to Alice I asked

"Ali what's wrong"

"Felix is going to Julliard with his brothers" She cried

"So what's wrong with that" I asked again

"He dumped me" She continued

"Oh that's what wro-" I was cut off by her soft lips

When she stopped all I could think was what was that for

All we said was "I've been waiting for that since second grade"

"What" We said in unison

"I've been waiting to do that since I met you in Miss cleaver's class" She answered

"Same here" I explained

"Well I just kissed you even though I hate what you and your friends do to girls" she said looking furious

Well to me a angry pixie is a hot pixie but she does look scary

Note to self don't get Alice the pixie mad

"Well none of them were the right one I know who the right one is it's you and I'll stop just for you" I said meaning it

"You will thx that means a lot" She thanked before kissing me again.


	4. You bet on me before

Epov

I ran after Bella. All I could think was "What am I supposed to say"

When I finally caught up to her I turned her around.

"Bella what's wrong" I begged

"Why do you care you hurt me once already" She yelled

"Yes I'm sorry about that but what is wrong" I continued

"Fine Demertri is going to Julliard with his brothers for dance"

"OK what's wrong with that" I asked puzzled

"He dumped me" she cried

"OH that's what's wrong" I said

"Yah that's what's Wro-"I cut her off by kissing her I didn't need to hear anymore the guilt would just come back

When I stopped she started yelling

"What the hell was that for" she screamed

"Well if I told you wouldn't believe me" I told her

"A guy who bet on me last year just kissed me I'm up for anything right now" She continued

Yah I bet on Bella that she would make out with me in 2 weeks I won but then she found out and that time I fell for her but cleared my head after and was fine that is why when they told me who they were I freaked.

"Ok last year when I had that bet I fell for you hard then I couldn't get over you but you hated me so knowing you were upset I took the chance and kissed you sorry" I explained even though she was a bet now

"I'm still mad but not as much since you apologized and I kind of liked that kiss" She blushed

"Really I thought you would hate me for doing that but apparently not" I said surprised

" Well would you like to go out tonight" I asked

"Ok but I got to ask my sisters because they are probably broken even worst than I am" she guessed

"Well I doubt that but ok "I agreed

"Why do you doubt that" she questioned

"Because Jasper went after Alice and Emmett when after Rose" I answered

"Oh I hope Alice doesn't make us wear ridiculous cartoon outfits again" She whined

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I want reviews or I won't update anymore oh and review if you want a new chapter every day or once a week


	5. Rosalie goes gummy bears over Emmett

Empov

"Rose" I yelled

Wait not allowed to call her rose

"Rosalie, Rosalie wait up" I continued

When I caught up to her I asked

"What is wrong" I begged

"Why do you need to know idiot who has knows who's hot and who's not" She complained

" I care about you that's why" I meant even though she was a bet

"Oh my sister Bella has heard that from your friend Edward then she found out he bet on her" She screamed

What That's why he freaked when we told him who they were because Bella hated him

"Well I'm not him now am I,I really mean it" I explained

"Ok well what happened was Alec dumped me because he met someone more beautiful at Julliard where

He and his brothers are going" She explained temper rising

"Wth!" I Exclaimed

"What" she continued

"Nothing just who could find someone more beautiful and perfect than you Rosalie" I blushed

"Thanks you can call me rose now Emmett" She thanked

"OK Rose you want to gummy bear" I said grabbing a pack of gummy bears from my pocket

"Wha how never mind" She said grabbing one from the packet

"Hey you want to know what the one in my mouth taste like" She asked

"Well yeah but will you tell me what flav- aw I'm an idiot" I said knowing what she meant

"Yeah but you're a cute idiot" She Told me before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me

"Ok I got to go see Bella and Alice cry their hearts out" She explained

"I don't think it'll be that bad but ok" I said letting her go

When she was gone I went to find the guys and tell them I'm done with the bet I really like her not just for her body but for her

Aw man I feel like Jasper, wait Jasper omg he's probably freaking that he just talked to Alice for the first time since 2nd grade, And I'm going to kill Edward because he almost messed up my chances with rose

I ran down the hall and bumped into Edward.

"Dude I'm gonna kill you" I yelled

"Why I didn't do anything" He complained

"You almost messed up my chances with Rose" I continued

"What do you mean"he asked

"I mean I really like her the bet is off for me and I almost didn't get her because I told her I cared about her, which I do." I explained

"Ok so" he went on

"She told me you told her sister Bella that last year when you bet on her, when you said they don't have exes you lied about one of them Bella has an ex, you're her ex "I finished

"Whoa what happened" Jasper said all smiley and blushing

"Well Edward is a big fat liar" I said calming down

"What" Jasper asked

"Well when Edward said the girls don't have exes he lied he's Bella's ex" I explained

"Edward the bet is off ok we like our girls unlike you who needs to stop being a bastard" Jasper and I said in unison walking away


	6. PPG is back

Apov

"Come on Bella ,Rosalie we're meeting them there" I yelled

"I'm not going out like this again" They screamed

"It's going to be fine wearing the outfit again" I told them

' I am not wearing this outfit "Bella yelled

"Yes you will" I said dragging her into the car with Rosalie

We were in the same outfits we wore two days before

I was still Blossom

Bella was still Bubbles

And Rosalie was still Buttercup

We hopped in my yellow Porsche and we were headed to the most ironic place ever

CARTOON CAFÉ

When we got there I saw them standing there

They were dressed as the Rowdyruff boys (ironic ironic ironic x 3)

"Hey you guys you look beautiful" Jasper complimented

"Why thank you" I giggled

He ordered me the Blossom special. It was carrots for her hair. There was a steak as her dress and A1 sauce as the black stripe in the ,middle. I loved it

Emmett ordered Rose the Buttercup salad It was so cute.

Edward just let Bella order I didn't like him but she looked happy yet mad so I didn't bother

When the night was over They each kissed us good night

Then Jasper told me "Emmett and I need to tell you and Rose something next week ok"

"Ok"I said to happy to notice Anything else

I walked to my car told Rose what happened and we drove back home

"Hey Alice guess what there is a new reality game show where your in a mansion with 5 guys and 2 other girls we should sign up all of us" She explained

"Naw we have boyfriends so we don't need guys all over us on TV." Rose and I said


	7. Alice knows

Thursday

Epov

Bella is beautiful today

Wait she's a bet stop thinking this

She has a kind heart, I just want to go and kiss her again but this time mean it

Uh now I know I have fallen for Bella again but I gotta go find the guys and tell them wait they ended the bet oh well still got to find them

Jpov

"Hey Emmett were telling the girls today" I said hoping they understood

"Ok were meeting them in 5 minutes by the door" He agreed

3 minutes later

"Hi Edward "I said annoyed

" I quit the bet even though it's over I have fallen for Bella" He explained

"What bet" we heard a voice say we didn't know who it was

"The bet Emmett Jasper and I had to get each of the swan girls in bed with us" Edward said

Then we heard a smashing and Alice running away crying.

There on the floor was a shattered heart frame with a picture of me and Alice in 2nd grade holding hands

"Edward look what you've done" I yelled chasing after her


	8. The broken 2nd grade heart

Apov

How could he. All of it lies

I dialed Rose 's number

"Hey Ali" She said overly happy

"Calm down it was lie" I explained

"What" She said

"Emmett he had a bet to get you in bed with him" I continued

"What how could he" she cried

"Ok wait I'm putting you on three way with Bella 'I continued

"Hey Bella were going to the mall to sign up for that show" I explained

"OK why did you change your mind "she asked

"We were bets they never liked us" I complained

"Oh sorry ok to the mall after school bye" she agreed

I hung up

I went back to class and pretended like nothing was wrong

I thought he loved me, I thought we had something.

Whatever I thought headed to the sign up table for the show

Well at least I don't have to see him anymore


	9. Jasper goes insane and guys and girls

Jpov

"The only reason why were here is so we can get on the show and confess our love for three girls" I said

"Wait Jas isn't that Alice, Rosalie, And Bella right there" Emmett said pointing

When I saw I almost fell over. They were signing up for the show too.

"Lets hope they get on that show too" Edward said

"Shut up Edward it's your fault why we have to do this" Emmett and I yelled

"Ok ok its' our turn" He said pointing

ONE WEEK LATER

Apov

"We were picked for the Guys and Girls house." I screamed

"No way" Rose yelled

"Yah we were picked" I Continued

"Ok we got to start packing in 3" Bella yelled

"2"Rose added

"1"I screamed as we dove in to the closet

Empov

Jasper has been sitting in the corner holding on to his knees

Rocking back and forth saying "Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice Alice" he keep whispering

"I miss Rose too but you need to calm down" I told him

Then the gummy bear song came on

"Hello" I said

"Yes you and your brothers have been chosen to participate in the Guys and girls house next week," the voice on the phone said

I hung up the phone

"You guys we were picked for the Guys and Girls house" I said

"Yes now all we have to do is hope the girls got on too" Edward said

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice "Jasper continued "What" HE asked

"Were on the show," I said

"Alice ok" Jasper said

"I think he's gonna keep saying her name in every sentence" Edward complained

"You know he wouldn't if it wasn't for you" I said

NEXT WEEK

Rpov

"Were here" I said looking up at the giant door opening in front of us

When I walked in the worst thing ever was there

"Rose" Emmett said

"Your not allowed to call me Rose anymore" I back sassed

"Sorry" he said blushing

Apov

Then I saw the worst thing ever.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice" He kept saying

"WTH!"I screamed

"OH he doesn't stop" Edward answered

Bpov

There goes my happy day

"I'm sorry I bet on you again" Edward said

"Ehh I'm use to it" I answered

Jpov

The host came on and said "Welcome girls and guys , each of you will share a bed a girl and a guy. So on each pillow will be your name I'll talk to you when you get there"

Everyone but Emmett and me ran to the rooms. When we got there our faces lit up. Emmett had to share with Rosalie and I had to share with Alice.

The host came back on "under your pillows is a thoughts book you will have to right in it and it will be shared at the end of each challenge and any other writing books you have will be shared too"

"The first challenge is the cartoon challenge."

Apov

"I knew I brought those dresses for a reason" I said

"You brought those with us" Rose and Bella yelled


	10. The dresses came in handy

Apov

"Yah I brought them they are really cute" I said

" What ever just get into it" Bella agreed

The host came on "Girls your cartoon is The powerpuff girls (IRONIC)

You have to do one song from that show" they finished

"OK chemical x swan edition" We screamed

Oh my gosh it, it is too late  
He mixed the ingredient chemical x  
Want to know what will be the effect  
Is it dangerous, or fabulous?  
Here they come they're coming through  
It's Alice and Bella, and Rosalie too  
Here to come to conquer the world  
Beware of the Powerpuff Girls

They're coming through and fighting  
And everyone they're shocking  
You know no one can stop them  
All because of the chemical x  
x2

Whoa now, now that you see  
You should beware of the power of the three  
They come to fight as fast as they can  
They're dangerous, yet fabulous  
Professor Utonium made them its true  
They are the colors of pink, green and blue  
They'll catch you in a blink of an eye  
And do all before bed time

They're coming through and fighting  
And everyone they?re shocking  
You know no one can stop them  
All because of the chemical x

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rap  
Swan and Powerpuff, two of a kind  
Both want to save the world before bedtime  
From Townsville, Forks, New York, to Los Angeles  
The Powerpuff girls are just here to stay

They're coming through and fighting  
And everyone they're shocking  
You know no one can stop them  
All because of the chemical x  
x3

When we finished Jasper was still saying my name but he was shocked

Emmett had his mouth wide open, and Edward looked like he was gonna pass out.

"OK you guys that was great you passed the girls only challenge, now the next challenge is for everyone, Talent show." The host said

Rpov

"Yah oh and if you guys don't shut your mouths" Bella started

But I finished "As Jasper would say Alice get flies in your mouth Alice"

"Stop it Rose" Alice said walking towards the room

When we got there she just sighed

"What's wrong Ali?"I asked

"Nothing" She answered

"Are you ready for the talent show"

"Yah I'm ready let's play a game"

"Truth or Dare" the three of us yelled

Apov

We walked in and yelled

"Were playing truth or dare so sit down" I yelled

"Ok" they said

"I'll go first" Emmett said

"fine" Rose said

"OK Alice truth or dare" Emmett laughed


	11. Making out and talent show

Disclaimer: If I really owned twilight Alice would be named Alyssa, and no I don't own the songs either

Apov

"Dare" I yelled

"Ok perfect I dare you to go in the pool with Jasper and make out for 5 minutes" he yelled

"Ok be right back" I said

Jpov

When I heard Alice's dare I thought I could hug Emmett. When Alice came back she was wearing a pokadot bikini, I'm surprised I didn't pass out. When she came back I hopped in the pool and waited. When I turned around I was kissing her 5 minutes later, "Hey you guys it's been five minutes" Emmett said We were still kissing each other after ten minutes when Rosalie and Bella came and dragged her away.

"Let's stop playing this or I'm gonna throw up" Emmett laughed

"What ever" They said going back to the room

The host announced, "OK talent show grab your instruments and let's go Jasper your up"

"OK I 'm doing a song I wrote last month about someone "I announced

you're one the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
he's going off about something that you said  
'cause he doesn't get your humor like i do  
i'm in the room, it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listenin' to the kinda music he doesn't like  
and he'll never know your story, like i do

but he wears dance shirts, i wear t-shirt he's dancing with you and i'm staring through the window thinkin' 'bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
if you could see that i'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me  
you belong with me,

walkin' the street with you and your favorite jeans  
i can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be  
laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself  
"hey, isn't this easy?"  
and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in a while, since he brought you down  
you say you're fine, i know you better than that  
whatchu doin' with a guy like that?

he wears dance shoes, i wear sneakers  
he's dancing with you and i'm staring through the window  
dreamin' 'bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
if you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
standin' by here, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know, Ali  
you belong with me, you belong with me  
ohh, i remember drivin' to your house in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
i know your favorite shoes and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
think i know where you belong, think i know it's with me.  
can't you see the i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.  
standin' by here, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know, Ali  
you belong with me, you belong with me.

you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe?  
you belong with me... you belong with me

Apov

"He said Ali in that twice right"I asked rose

"Yah I'm pretty sure"she said

the host came back on

"Alice your up"

"This song was written three weels ago."I said

I throw all of your stuff away.  
Then I clear you out of my head.  
I tear you out of my heart,  
And ignore all your messages.  
I tell everyone when we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you.  
But it's just another pretty lie.  
Cause I break down,  
Every time you come around.  
O Oh O Oh

Chorus  
So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now i'd know  
Cause here we go go go again.

{Verse 2}  
You never know you want  
And you never say what you mean.  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me.  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late.  
And I know that I should say goodbye,  
But it's no use.  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh

Chorus  
So how did you get here  
under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again.

Bridge:  
Ohhh  
And again (and again)  
And again (and again)  
And again!

I threw all of your stuff away.  
and I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart.  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh

Chorus  
So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go  
Here we go again,  
Here we go again.  
Should've know better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Go again, again, again, again  
again, again, again.

I swore I heard Jasper say my name but not like normal like cheering.


	12. Sing I love you

Rpov

The host came on "Ok Rosalie your turn"

"Unlike some of you I'm not afraid to say who the song is for or was for, This was for Emmett I wrote it three weeks ago" I said very proud

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

_[Chorus (repeat)]_

When I was finished I saw Emmett's moth drop and his eyes got all gushy, I thought I tried holding back a blush but it slipped out.

"OK nice job now it's Emmett turn." The host came on

Epov

"This song is for Rosalie." I said as I saw her blush

I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

"I love you Rosalie"I said

"Awwwwwwww"everyone but Rosalie said instead she ran to the room


	13. What did hapen when Jasper became INSANE

This a filler chapter about what Jasper Went through before the show after Alice found out.

Jpov

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice 'Alice, Alice, Alice" I kept whispering

"Something is seriously wrong with him" Edward told Emmett

"You know Alice I Can Alice here you Alice" I said

"He says her name in every single sentence" Emmett continued

"Did you hear what he did yesterday during lunch" Edward asked

"No what did he do this time" Emmett asked

"He sat on the table sill in fetal position rocking back and forth saying Alice." HE answered

"WE need to help him" Emmett said

"Well he won't talk to any girls but Alice so he needs to see Alice, so you know that picture of him and Alice in 2nd grade holding hands we need a humungous heart frame with that picture in it" Edward said

"Ok that would work if they made those." I screamed knowing what they were planning

"Well sorry for trying" They screamed

"Wait isn't Edward's fault" Emmett said

I nodded

"Then move over" he said

He sat in fetal position with me whispering "Rosalie, Rosalie,"

"You guys are weird" Edward said\

"It's your fault" We yelled


	14. Edward's a little too not over her

Bpov

Rose came back her eyes were red, I knew she was crying I knew she was.

"Ok Bella your next"The host announced

"Since everyone is announcing this song was written because of Edward." I said proudly

Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know) that I get  
I get what I want

Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone

I finished and everyone's mouth was wide open even Rose and Alice who have heard me sing this before.

"Perfect now Edwrd your turn"The host said

Epov

"O wrotethis song because of how I have treated Bella."

It never crossed my mind at all

That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you

Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you

Bella,Rosalie,And Alice started crying.

Jpov

I ran after Alice but by time I tried the announcement came

"Everyone to the hall of no secracy."The host said excited

the girls came back to the hall

"OK today we will be reading Jasper journal and thoughts book."The host announced as I thoughr "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"I thought

Drama is coming real drama you didn't see and the 5 people who review the most get to see the first chapter of the sequel

The bet that became a fight over girls.

Here is thepreview for everyone

What happens when the Volturi bros return.

Ok so it's not much of a preview but who cares.


	15. Alice and Jasper together at last

Jpov

"Ok lets get started" the host said

"Ok thoughts book first." she continued

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Ok that's all it says" She complained picking up my journal

Day 1 2nd grade

I thought I would hate this school, but I don't I met the most prettiest girl ever.

Tomorrow I will find out her name. "Ahh"I muttered, "What is it" Alice asked

"You'll see." I muttered she shrugged

Day 2 2nd grade

Today I found out her name is Alice. "Oh"she said She loves shoes and I really like her.

Day 3 2nd grade

Dear Alice

You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen, that's coming from a guy whose mom's a super model and who goes to the studio everyday. "Stop I know that letter., That's the note Felix my ex boyfriend said he wrote for me." Alice yelled "What" I yelled "Come on" She said running to the room "Wth"I asked " I wrote that note 10 years ago." I yelled

"prove it." She screamed, "Fine I was cubby two you were cubby 5 and you were wearing your favorite pink strappy shoes from strappy kids. It had sparkles." I continued yelling

"Oh my gosh you did write it." She gasped "So I have been thinking a guy loved me when really it was you."She started crying. I went and hugged her. She looked up and kissed me we were there for 10 minutes when, Emmett came in and yelled 'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW not again." We sighed and got ready for bed.

Apov

The next morning I woke my eyes were still closed but I heard voices. Japer's arm was around me and my hand was on his chest. Did I mention he sleeps with no shirt.

"Awwww so cute." Bella said "You do know he bet on her 3 weeks ago, wait is his arm around her I'm gonna kill him!!!!!!!!!"Rose screamed "No your not if your lay a finger on him I will choke you." I yelled at her

"What the hell is happening." Jasper said "Nothing." I answered "OH but Emmett unless you wanna be scared for life my making out I suggest you leave." Then everyone poured out of the room then we were sitting there making out till breakfast..


	16. Rose and Emmett gummy in love

Rpov This is when Rose ran off.

What the heck just happened. He just admitted he loved me on TV. "Rose, I mean Rosalie what's wrong." Emmett asked

"I can't do this." I said "What if us doesn't work I can't take another break up, I may be buttercup in fighting but not in relationships, that's more like Alice you saw how fast she bounced back twice." I cried he came and sat with me. "Come on we have to catch the rest of the show.

When the show was done

"OK the winner for the girls is Rosalie, and for the boys Emmett."

Empov

She ran off again but to the other room. "I love you Rosalie I will do anything for you I will stay away for 3 months just for you to be happy." I said "Hey here take this." I said throwing her a pack of gummy bears. "Emmett wait." She said tossing one into her mouth

"What" I asked 'Want to know what the one in my mouth taste like." She asked 'Will you tell me what the flavor is n-I'm an idiot." I said, "Yah but you're the same cute idiot I fell in love with." She said before kissing me

Epov

After the show

"Bella." I yelled, "Leave me alone." she yelled back I finally found her "what's wrong." I asked "Don't you get I hate you." She said "You say you like me when really it was a bet then you go and bet in me again but this time you crossed the line you involved my sister's hearts, I did like you but you invoved my sisters I can't like some- I cut her off again by kissing her "What the hell what was that for."she yelled "I love you" "What"she screamed


	17. Finish for part 1

Bpov

"How can you love me." I yelled

"Didn't you hear my song I'm not over you I love you and, I will not get over you ,and I can't get over you," he said

"I loath you." I yelled then kissing him "Well you've got a weird way of showing it." he said " Then I mean I love you." I said kissing him again

2 years later

Epov

"Bella will you marry me." I asked her

"Yes yes yes of course I'll marry you.," she yelled

FINISH

But There will be a preview of the first chapter of the sequel called The bet that became a fight for girls


	18. The preview for the sequel

Apov

He got down on one knee and I squealed. "Alice will you marry me" Jasper asked

"Yes yes yes" I yelled "Ok now I know your dream wedding will probably cost more then I was hoping but if it makes you happy." He said

"ok were going to need a 50 layer cake." I said

"What how many people do expect." he asked

"Fine 20 layers and it should look like us in 2nd grade." I said

Ding-dong

"I'll get it it's probably Esme"I said skipping to the door

"Hey Alice." he said

"Felix what are you doing here." I said

Sorry but you'll have to see what's next

Unless you review a lot then if your one of the top five reviewers then you get the complete first chapter


End file.
